My Lovely Thief
by r3diavolo89
Summary: Kyuhyun -seorang mahasiswa yang bekerja part-time di sebuah toko game- jatuh cinta pada namja manis yang ternyata seorang kleptomania. KyuSung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)


**Author: **r3diavolo89

**Title: **My Lovely Thief

**Lenght: **One-Shot

**Language: **Indonesia

**Pairing/Chara: **KyuSung (KyuhyunxYesung),

**Genre: **Fluff, Comedy

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **Casts and story are mine only -

**Warning: **Yaoi. OOC. Typos. Klepto thing. Non EYD (perhaps)

**Summary**: Kyuhyun -seorang mahasiswa yang bekerja part-time di sebuah toko game- jatuh cinta pada namja manis yang ternyata seorang kleptomania.

**A/N:** birthday gift to Winzcloud.. Idenya dapat dari obrolan saya sama dhya di twitter beberapa minggu, ergh salah tapi beberapa bulan lalu -,

**~~^^Enjoy Reading and Feel Free to Leave a Comment^^~~**

Ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan lebih cepat. Ini jam sibuk, saat dimana lalu lintas kota Seoul padat merayap dan orang-orang sibuk berlalu lalang di badan jalan. Sempat beberapa kali Kyuhyun menggerutu, meski menaiki sepeda, tapi itu bukan jaminan dia akan bisa tiba tepat waktu di tempatnya bekerja.

Beberapa kali bel sepedanya sengaja dibunyikan, mencoba menghalau orang-orang yang berada di depannya untuk menepi dan memberinya akses yang bisa ia dan sepedanya lalui. Tinggal 200 meter, dan Kyuhyun pun lebih memilih menghentikan usaha sia-sianya, ia memilih untuk turun dan menuntun si besi.

Saat berada tepat di depan tempat kerja part-timenya, ia menghela nafas lega. Setelah memasang gerendel pada sepeda kesayangannya, dengan senyum yang mengembang sempurna ia segera melangkahkan kaki masuk ke 'Helios Cap', surga dunianya.

Jelas bukan uang alasan utama seorang maniak game macam Cho Kyuhyun memilih untuk bekerja part-time di tempat seperti itu. Helios Cap adalah sebuah toko games terbesar, terlengkap dan ter-up-to-date di Seoul. Ia bisa mendapatkan info tentang game apapun tanpa perlu bersusah payah, lalu sebagai pekerja ia juga bisa mendapatkan prioritas untuk membeli game yang baru saja tiba.

Star Craft, Counter Strike, PES, Max Payne, God Of War, House Of The Dead, Assassin Creed, Battlefield, dan semua hasil kejeniusan para game developer lainya. Kyuhyun percaya Tuhan menciptakan Helios Cap sebagai surga dunia untuknya. Meskipun itu berarti ia harus memegang sapu, pel, kemoceng, atau bertanggung jawab pada penataan display barang dan menghalau para siswa-siswa sekolah menengah yang hanya mampir untuk melihat-lihat atau membaca majalah game disana tanpa ada niatan untuk membeli. Toh Kyuhyun tetap saja menjalani indahnya hidup dengan kegembiraan yang luar biasa disana.

Kyuhyun sedang menata ulang kaset-kaset games yang baru saja di obrak-abrik oleh sekumpulan remaja SMP ketika tanpa sengaja tatapannya terpaku pada seseorang. Namja dengan rambut pirang yang sedikit kecoklatan, kulit putih bersih yang mulus, mata sipit yang tajam, hidung kecil yang mancung dan bibir penuh yang errr….mengairahkan? Kyuhyun rasa itu kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Bibir kissable yang cantik dan patut dicoba.

Dengan tampang tidak elitnya Kyuhyun terus-terusan memandangi bibir seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal itu dari kejauhan. Ia pejamkan matanya lalu menggeleng beberapa kali, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran sesaatnya yang menggila karena seseorang itu. Ia mencoba mengalihkan fokusnya kembali untuk menata kaset-kaset games. Tapi, sekilas wajah orang itu terus-terusan berkelebat dalam otaknya.

Jadi kembali ia balikkan badannya ke arah si penggaet pikirannya. Tidak apa-apa, ia hanya ingin memuaskan matanya pada sosok 'Vitamin A' yang kebetulan hadir disana hari ini, yang sepertinya memang sengaja ada untuk menyehatkan indera penglihatannya. Dengan senyum berkesinambungan yang sukses membuatnya terlihat bagai seorang idiot, ia memperhatikan si 'Vitamin A' lebih seksama. Mengamati lebih jauh kontur wajahnya, ekspresinya, tulang pipinya yang ternyata tinggi dan membuatnya terlihat chubby bahkan meskipun ukuran tubuhnya jelas-jelas kecil dan kurus. Namja itu, tubuhnya mempunyai liuk seperti yeoja, bahunya turun dan sama sekali tidak bidang, kakinya pendek, jemari tangannya mungil. Lucu dan manis. Kyuhyun terkikik kecil, lalu tersenyum.

Namun, perlahan senyuman idiot di wajah jeniusnya memudar ketika matanya menangkap kejadian yang demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun berharap itu hanya sebuah efek sesaat dari pandangan matanya yang tiba-tiba mengabur. Pengharapan yang sia-sia Cho Kyuhyun, jelas-jelas matamu sangat normal dan bisa melihat segalanya dengan jelas. Saat tangan kecil dengan jemari mungil itu bergerak dengan tangkas menyambar sebuah, 2 buah, 3 buah kaset games lalu memasukkannya dengan cepat dalam tas ranselnya, Kyuhyun sukses melongo di tempat.

Lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu, bukankah seharusnya ia meneriakkan kata 'pencuri' dengan lantang agar si namja manis dapat diringkus dengan cepat. Tapi nyatanya sampai si namja manis dengan santainya keluar toko, ia hanya terpaku disana tanpa mampu bergerak ataupun berkata. Mungkin dia pikir dirinya sendiri adalah sebuah manekin, tsk.

Terus terang ini pencurian pertama yang terjadi saat ia bertugas menjaga toko, dan ya Kyuhyun bingung harus melakukan apa, terutama saat si pencuri adalah seseorang yang ternyata terlalu cantik untuk diteriaki maling. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dengan dramatisnya Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemoceng lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sambil berteriak "hei kau!"

Terlambat sebenarnya, si namja manis sudah terlanjur jauh, tapi Kyuhyun pikir lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali, jadi ia mulai melangkahkan kaki bermaksud mengejar si target sambil berteriak-teriak memintanya berhenti dan membayar ganti rugi.

Tapi sebelum segala rencana pengejarannya yang sempurna terlaksana, seseorang menahannya. Sebuah tangan itu menahan bahunya, mencegahnya untuk bergerak lebih jauh.

Kyuhyun melihat tangan itu melalui ekor matanya, lalu perlahan ia putar tubuhnya menghadap belakang. Seorang namja tinggi yang keliatannya hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya menatap kearahnya, lalu ketika mereka telah sempurna berhadapan, namja tinggi itu membungkuk kearahnya, "Mian. Jeongmal mianhaeyo!" serunya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung kearah si namja. Belum sempat ia mengatakan apapun, namja itu mengangsurkan sesuatu padanya. Sebuah amplop.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas apa yang tadi sepupuku lakukan. Anggap saja tadi kau tidak melihat apa-apa, uang ini sebagai ganti rugi atas apa yang sudah ia ambil. Sekali lagi mian." Namja itu membungkuk lalu akhirnya pergi dengan tergesa bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun mampu mencerna dengan benar apa yang sebenarnya ia tadi bicarakan.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya ringan, "Ah, jadi begitu" gumamnya setelah beberapa saat. Tangannya perlahan mulai membuka amplop berwarna coklat itu. Seketika matanya membelalak sempurna saat mendapati uang dalam jumlah yang tergolong fantastis untuk sekedar mengganti 3 buah kaset games yang tadi dicuri.

Jika dihitung-hitung, jumlah uangnya hampir sepuluh kali lipat dari harga kaset games yang seharusnya, jadi jelas si namja manis tadi pasti bukan orang miskin yang sengaja mencuri sesuatu karena alasan ekonomi. 'Ada apa sebenarnya', ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. 'Jangan-jangan namja tadi adalah….' Kyuhyun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya pada pemikirannya sendiri barusan.

**TBC**

Mian, sedang buntu ide -_- karena Win dulu bilang maunya chapter, jadi mending aku bikin pendek2 aja ya, yang penting dikit2 udah posting lha, hahahaha XD

Ga sempat saya baca ulang, jadi kalau ada typo silahkan bunuh saya~~


End file.
